Un Teme Salvaje Ha Aparecido!
by Zanzamaru
Summary: Resumen: Naruto está harto de la revolución hormonal causada por Sasuke Uchiha, pero todo cambia cuando aparece en la hierba alta. Sea o no shiny; la vida de ambos va a evolucionar.


_**Un Teme Salvaje Ha Aparecido**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER:** Naruto es propiedad (Y deshonra) de Kishimoto._

 **Dedicado especialmente a Ana Reiko Uchiha Kagamine por su ayuda and Yuri Ritsu y a todas las chicas que me votan, las que lograron que hoy avance hasta aquí! :3**

 ** _Aviso: Este fic participa en la #CopaFanficker del grupo Shhh SasuNaru NaruSasu._**

* * *

Él sabía realmente que no debió decir eso. Es decir, su instinto de preservación estaba muy bien, muchas gracias. Por veinte años le había servido fielmente. En el fondo (últimamente **muy** en el fondo) la quería, y deseaba que Sakura recapacitara -y madurara-.

Pero estaba cansado, era Agosto por amor al Dios Kurama, y llevaba así desde principio del año escolar. Ah no, perdón, en realidad desde Diciembre del año pasado, cuando Sasuke Uchiha se cambió al colegio.

Siendo sinceros _casi todas_ las féminas, dos declarados, tres de clóset y hasta un par de ayudantes de maestro habían ido tras los huesitos- y algo de carnaza- del Uchiha.

Que sí, que el muchacho estaba de muy buen ver: Piel blanca, cabello y ojos negros. Callado, serio, bastante inteligente y por si fuera poco; bueno en deportes. Eso hasta un ciego lo puede ver, diría Shakira. Pero de ahí a perseguirlo como Omegas en celo por todo el colegio era pasarse… Maldita Ino por prestarle esos mangas, ahora le salían referencias raras, y maldita su memoria por no recordar si eran Betas los del celo. Tendría que preguntarle a la salida.

Volviendo al principio, debió haber cerrado la boca. Su amiga se había sentido completamente humillada la semana pasada, cuando después de regañarle durante veinte minutos por aùn jugar _**Pokémon Go**_ ( _ **"**_ _ **E**_ _ **l teléfono era suyo y le descargaba lo que se le cantaba"**_ _,_ le había dicho; pero obviamente ella hizo oídos sordos) y calentarle las orejas con su _**"**_ _ **E**_ _ **ra un adulto por amor a Dios y debía madurar, dejarse de pavadas, madurar, no ser infantil porque eso pasó de moda, madurar, dejarse de tonterías y madurar".**_  
Si, como que había un patrón allí.  
Justo finalizaba toda esa perorata cuando el Uchiha paso; se acercó al escuchar la característica musiquita del videojuego y le pidió su número de entrenador para mandarle solicitud de amistad y ya que estaba; su número de teléfono para poder mandar un WhatsApp y quedar para alguna incursión. Obviamente esto llevó a que su amiga se quedara como un GPS al doblar mal… _"Recalculando"_.

Ese era el motivo por el cual ahora Sakura le retenía sin dejarlo salir del colegio. Ella hablaba y hablaba de todas sus virtudes, parecía buscar trabajo con un _C_ _urrículum_ _V_ _itae_ inflado, y no estarle pidiendo el celular del moreno.  
Por mucho que su humor fuera del tipo sarcástico, por más que _"se la dejó servida"_ , tendría que haberse callado cuando tratando ser dulce y recatada preguntó finalmente:

 _ **― Y además no soy fea, ¿Verdad?**_

 _ **― Solo diré que si fueras un Pokémon serías tipo Bicho―**_ Salió de la boca del rubio e instantáneamente huyó antes que ella pudiera terminar de entenderlo.

Al llegar a su casa se sintió un poco culpable, pero pronto un mensaje que llegó al celular lo puso de buen humor:

 **/Ojala las cosas se arreglaran al estilo Maya. ¿No llueve? Sacrificamos al Ministro de Agricultura a los Dioses. #EstiloMaya/.**

Largo la carcajada pensando en lo formal que veían al moreno, cuando simplemente era parco.

 **/A mi no me engañas Uchiha, tu quieres lluvia para no regar/.**

Le contestó aun riéndose.

La semana pasada había sido genial, Sasuke le había mandado solicitud en Pokémon Go esa misma noche, después de aceptar le preguntó sobre la tarea de matemáticas, enemiga mortal del rubio… Feliz estaba de que pronto empezarían las clases para cada carrera y eligió Literatura. Sorpresa, también Sasuke lo estaba.  
Los mensajes fueron aumentando a varios al día, parecían amigos de toda la vida no obstante sus diferencias: Donde Naruto era alegre y cálido; Sasuke era más bien calmado y un poco frío. Tenían cosas en común claro; su amor por el manga y anime, algunas bandas de música y su gusto por hacer caminatas (donde aprovechaban para conseguir Pokémon).

Pasó el mes y empezaron Literatura. Su amistad se afianzó y pronto _ **toda**_ la escuela entendió que esos dos eran inseparables.

Gracias a su amistad con el rubio, Sasuke poco a poco dejó entrar a más personas en su vida (claro que solo el Uzumaki era realmente cercano) y tuvo anécdotas graciosas para contar cuando su padre o hermano llamaban por teléfono para saber cómo estaba; después de todo al haberse atrevido a esa carrera tuvo que mudarse, con la ayuda de su hermano Itachi.

Al principio las llamadas con su padre eran tensas, porque no apoyaba su elección. Fue Naruto quien, sin decirle nada a su amigo, llegó un día al trabajo de Fugaku y le hizo ver su error. Más tarde organizó un encuentro donde el mayor se disculpó con su hijo, diciéndole lo arrepentido que se sentía al no haberlo escuchado y hasta le pidió perdón al haberlo ignorado un tiempo de chico después de la muerte de su madre.

Los padres de Naruto también disfrutaban de sus andanzas, sólo que más de cerca al vivir en la misma ciudad. Fueron ellos los primeros en verlos al volver de una fiesta, meterse en los armarios para buscar la entrada a Narnia; o los que ayudaron a rentar un apartamento más cerca del colegio y animaron a Naruto a vivir solo. Igualmente la soledad le duró poco, ya que argumentando compartir gastos, Sasuke se había mudado con él a los pocos días.

Ahora, ambas familias esperaban un llamado distinto, uno que les confirmara que quizás, su amistad había dado un paso para _evolucionar_ y convertirse en algo más.  
Itachi ya había hecho correr las apuestas.

 ** _¿Fin?_**

* * *

 ** _Siganme nomas apurando q yo sigo sacando tonterías xDDD_**


End file.
